The present invention relates to item holders and display devices and, more specifically, to portable item holders, display devices, and aromatic devices that are vacuum mounted on smooth surfaces.
People often wish to display items, such as photos, collector cards (e.g., baseball cards), and pieces of art. They also often wish to have aromatic items in their environment. These people sometimes prefer to locate the item being displayed and/or providing aroma as conveniently as possible. Locating conventional display devices, such as picture frames, and conventional aromatic items, such as scented candle holders, on non-horizontal surfaces (e.g., walls) is often convenient because the devices can be appreciated while not taking up counter or shelf space.
People also sometimes desire to change a location of the item being displayed and/or providing aroma. For example, a person displaying a picture on their kitchen wall may want to instead display the picture on a wall at their workplace. As another example, a person having a scented candle hanging from a candle holder secured to their bathroom wall may want to have the scented candle in another location. However, it is not easy to change the location of conventional devices that are secured to surfaces. For example, to change the display location of an item displayed in one of many conventional picture frames, the frame must be removed from a hook on which it was hanging from and a hook must be mounted on a wall at another location for holding the frame. Further, the old hook must be used for other purposes or removed, which could leave a scar in the wall and require repair and painting. Changing the location of a scented-candle holder secured to a wall, such as by a nail, presents similar challenges.
Display devices with greater portability exist, but they have limited convenience. For example, magnetic picture frames are easily portable from one ferrous surface to another. However, such picture frames will not work where the surface is not ferrous. Further, most magnetic display devices are not aromatic. Conventional suction cups are very portable, being mountable on most smooth and non-porous surfaces. However, conventional suction cups do not have integral compartments for holding an item for displaying the item or providing a desired aroma of the item.